And they almost lived happily ever after
by Lily-x-Lily
Summary: UA: Snape avait tendance à pointer un peu trop souvent son nez –plutôt long, d’ailleurs- chez Remus et Sirius, ces derniers temps… SB/RL, SS/RL?, SS/SB?, SS/? OS


**And they almost lived happily ever after...  
**

_= Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours... (enfin presque)_

UA: Snape avait tendance à pointer un peu trop souvent son nez –plutôt long, d'ailleurs- chez Remus et Sirius, ces temps-ci… SB/RL, SS/RL?, SS/SB?, SS/ ?

_Note __: attention, beaucoup d'idioties, d'humour étrange, pas très constructif… Bon, c'est du slash (mais rien d'explicite) et, bien sûr, tout appartient à Mme Rowling._

_Note__ (le retour !) : Tout se passe dans un univers alternatif-où ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni Snape ne sont morts-quelques années après la fin de la guerre. Quand même, ils avaient le droit à leur Happy End, ceux-là ! Enfin presque… Pauvre Sirius !_

_

* * *

_

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« Cette fois, c'est toi qui vas ouvrir ! »

Sirius grogna, et frappa gentiment la personne allongée à ses côtés.

« Et pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Je m'en suis déjà occupé la dernière fois. Et je suis tombé sur Snape. »

Le ton dépité de Remus fit rire Padfoot, qui consentit enfin à se lever. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait plus de chance que son compagnon.

Il se vêtit d'un caleçon, enfila un pantalon et passa une chemise qu'il laissa entrouverte. Remus râla.

« Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ?

-Jaloux ? sourit en coin Sirius.

Le lycanthrope grogna.

-Je ne t'avais pourtant pas dit que Snape était un voyeur ? »

Le brun éclata de son rire si particulier qui ressemblait à un aboiement et se dirigea vers la porte de la demeure. Mais il s'arrêta à mi chemin, avant de revenir sur ses pas, circonspect.

« Euh... Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, au fait, Snivellus ? »

Le lycanthrope le regarda, amusé. Seule sa tête dépassait des couvertures.

« A ton avis ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'Animagus de grogner.

« Il te fait des avances.

-Quoi ? Mais non, il est venu m'apporter de la Potion Tue-Loup, enfin ! »

Le lycanthrope se mordit la lèvre du bas.

« Jaloux ? demanda-t-il espièglement. »

Sirius ne répondit rien, mais écarta ostensiblement les pans de sa chemise avant de retourner ouvrir au visiteur qui devait commencer à s'impatienter.

« Toujours aussi pressé, à ce que je vois ! lança une voix traînante. »

Padfoot se félicita d'avoir accepté d'aller accueillir l'importun, et tenta de se sortir de l'esprit l'image d'un Remus à moitié nu à la porte, nez à nez (plutôt long, d'ailleurs) avec Snape.

« C'est une obsession, Snape ? Ou simplement un passe temps ? D'aller pourrir la vie des gens heureux. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris dans « Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici » ?

-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de la Potion Tue Loup. Si tu voulais me laisser parler à ton cher et tendre… »

L'horrible vision passa à nouveau devant ses yeux, et Sirius serra les dents.

« Hors de question. De toute manière, tout va bien, la potion fonctionne parfaitement, merci, au revoir, assena-t-il.

-On dirait un chien qui garde son os, déclara lentement le Slytherin, en détachant chaque syllabe.

-On dirait un mélange entre une fouine et un putois, répliqua froidement Sirius. »

Les yeux de Snape s'étrécirent.

« Je dois parler à Lupin, Black. »

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour.

« Tu lui fais des avances ou quoi ? s'insurgea-t-il.

Le professeur de Potions cilla, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus.

« Jaloux ?

-Et toi ? » siffla Sirius entre ses dents.

Snape battit en retraite.

« Laisse tomber. Je m'en vais. Je lui enverrai un hibou. »

Sirius lui claqua la porte au nez, avant de s'appuyer contre le bois.

S'il devait vérifier le courrier également…

« Alors, s'enquit Remus depuis la chambre, c'était qui ? »

L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Un livreur de pizza qui s'était trompé d'adresse… »

oOo

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« J'y vais ! s'écria vivement Sirius, sans laisser à Remus le temps de répliquer. »

Il se contenta d'entrouvrir la porte.

« Dé-gage. »

Snape repoussa le battant de sa main.

« Black…

-Je ne veux pas de toi ici. Va-t-en. C'est la dernière fois que je suis poli.

-Par Merlin, Black, grandis un peu !

-Aucune chance. Casse-toi. Maintenant. On est occupé. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir ma baguette pour toi »

Cette fois, il verrouilla magiquement la porte. Mesure de sécurité.

oOo

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Remus roula sur le côté, allongea le baiser, avant de le briser.

« On est obligé de répondre ? demanda-t-il en murmure, presque sensuellement.

Il haussa un sourcil quand Sirius se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans l'entrée, reboutonnant son pantalon. La réponse était claire.

« Putain, Snape ! Je n'ai pas été assez clair la dernière fois !

-Salut Sirius ! »

L'Animagus resta figé quelques instants.

« C'est très vexant, tu sais, d'être confondu avec Snape.

-Harry ! Hum… Excuse-moi. Je… Il traine pas mal dans le coin en ce moment !

-Apparemment, ironisa le jeune homme.

-Bref ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! »

Il prit un air confus.

« Tu n'avais pas dis trois heures de l'après-midi ?

-Si...

-Sirius... Il est trois heures ! »

Padfoot saisit les épaules de son filleul.

« Eh bien, c'était trop tôt ! Retourne chez toi, j'ai des affaires en cours ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Si tu parles d'un certain loup garou qui t'attend sous les draps... »

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de rougir. Harry était depuis longtemps au courant de sa relation avec Remus.

« Justement...

-C'est pas grave, Sirius ! Je reviendrai plus tard... Je voulais simplement t'annoncer mon mariage !

-Très bien, reviens plus... Ton QUOI ! »

Harry s'esclaffa.

« Je vais me marier avec Ginny ! »

Sirius envoya ses bonnes (ou mauvaises) intentions au diable et fit rentrer de force Harry dans la maison.

« C'est quoi cette histoire, gamin ? »

Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil dans le salon.

« Je lui ai demandé sa main hier soir. Elle m'a répondu oui, et nous nous marierons cet hiver ! »

Le jeune homme avait l'air si heureux que sa joie ne put que contaminer Sirius.

« Laisse –moi deviner la date, souffla Padfoot. Le 20 décembre 1999, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry prit un air penaud.

-Vingt ans après celui de mes parents, oui. Je voulais leur rendre un dernier hommage. »

Sirius sourit. C'était du Harry tout craché !

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria une voix en provenance de la chambre à coucher.

-Je suis dans le salon...

-Tu n'as donc pas éconduit le prétendant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé en apparaissant dans le séjour, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise à Sirius, un peu trop grands pour lui. Il accueillit chaleureusement Harry.

« Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser à la porte, reprit Sirius. Remus sourit.

-J'ai cru entendre des échos à propos d'un mariage...

-Effectivement. Je suis à présent officiellement fiancé à Ginny ! Le mariage est pour le 20 décembre. »

Moony acquiesça en croisant son regard d'un air entendu avec son amant.

La guerre contre Voldemort s'était soldée par la défaite du mage noir, deux ans plus tôt, grâce aux efforts conjugués de L'Ordre. Sirius, ayant fini par fuir la Maison des Black à la fin de la cinquième année de Harry à Hogwarts, était parti en cavale jusqu'à ce que Remus le ramène par la peau des fesses chez lui (un petit appartement dans la banlieue londonienne) pour lui réapprendre les bonnes manières. Personne, au sein de L'Ordre, n'avait été au courant de ce qui était advenu de Remus et Sirius. Ils savaient simplement que le premier voulait retourner se battre et que le deuxième désirait l'en empêcher. Ce fut finalement Harry qui vendit la mèche. Dumbledore n'eut même pas le cœur de sermonner des deux grands enfants pour leur disparition plutôt inquiétante. Seulement, à partir de ce jour, tout l'Ordre fut au courant de la relation qui unissait les deux hommes.

Sirius avait finalement été réhabilité lors du procès Pettigrew. Ce dernier avait été envoyé directement à Azkaban.

Et à présent, la vie continuait.

« Vous avez déjà parlé de la cérémonie ? demanda Remus un peu plus tard, quand ils furent tous trois rassemblés autour d'une tasse de thé (chacun. Pas une tasse de thé pour trois…).

-Non, mais je suppose que Molly va vouloir s'en occuper. Et puis, je lui laisse le champ libre car c'est moi qui ai choisi la date, répondit Harry en souriant. »

Il fut question du mariage durant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Vers sept heures, Harry dut s'esquiver pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa récente future femme. Quand la porte fut claquée, Sirius, affalé sur le canapé, soupira.

« Eh bien, voila qui ne nous rajeunit pas ! Je me sens vieux. »

Remus sourit et s'approcha comme un chat de l'animagus.

« C'est parce que tu l'es, répondit-il sournoisement. Sirius gémit. Tu es un vieux pruneau rabougri. Ton visage est couvert de rides et l'arthrite est proche ! »

Padfoot se redressa un peu, saisit les anches de l'homme et le fit basculer sur le sofa à ses côtés. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bof. Tant que je suis d'attaque pour t'emmener jusqu'au lit… »

oOo

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Sirius passait justement dans le couloir à cet instant, et ouvrit au visiteur.

« Merde.

-T'espérais voir quelqu'un d'autre, Snivellus ? »

Il referma bruyamment.

« Euh, Sirius… Tu ne viens pas de claquer la porte au nez (plutôt long, d'ailleurs) de Snape ?

-Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ? »

oOo

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Remus mit quelques instants à se rendre compte que Sirius n'irait pas ouvrir, puisqu'il était sous la douche. Il posa son livre, n'oubliant pas de marquer la page, et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée. Une silhouette rose passa devant lui en un éclair. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Sirius ! »

Padfoot lui barrait le passage de son corps humide, une serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux noirs ruisselants lui dégringolant des épaules.

« Je vais répondre, va te recoucher, Moony. »

Remus le dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Euh… Pad', je ne te laisse pas t'afficher comme ça à notre porte.

-Pas le choix. Retourne lire ton bouquin !

-Sirius, qui est derrière cette porte ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement. Le brun haussa les épaules tout à fait innocemment.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

Remus repoussa son amant et tira la poignée.

« Harry ! »

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma en glapissement de surprise. Son filleul entra dans l'appartement, pâle, les yeux rouges.

« Je… Je suis désolé, je ne savais vraiment pas où aller… »

Padfoot s'approcha, ignorant la flaque d'eau qui se formait sous ses pieds, et prit le jeune homme par les épaules.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« C'est… C'est Ginny. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus m'épouser.

-QUOI ! s'exclamèrent au même moment les deux amis.

-Elle a dit que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, que je me trompais. C'est insensé, elle affirme ne vouloir que mon bonheur, en prétendant que mon cœur est déjà occupé, ou je ne sais quoi… Mais c'est elle que j'aime ! Je ne comprends plus rien… Si c'est elle qui… Qui est amoureuse d'un autre homme, ou d'une autre femme, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'accuse !

- Calme-toi, gamin. Viens par là. »

Remus repoussa la porte doucement, qui se ferma en silence sur l'obscurité. Dehors, il pleuvait.

oOo

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Moony passa une main sur son front. Ses idées n'arrêtaient pas de se mélanger depuis quelques temps, en partie à cause de l'histoire des fiançailles avortées de Harry. Comment Ginny pouvait-elle être si sûre de l'attachement de Harry à une autre personne qu'elle, alors que lui-même le niait ? Ne désirait-elle réellement que son bonheur ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il repoussa la migraine qui menaçait, et se leva rapidement.

« Lupin ! Merlin merci ! Black est là ? »

Remus haussa les sourcils, interloqué, un peu gêné d'être torse nu, nez à nez (plutôt long, d'ailleurs) avec un Snape légèrement essoufflé.

« Non, il est parti chercher… Bref, il est parti.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est à propos de la Potion Tue-Loup ?

-Non. Pas vraiment. »

oOo

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Enfin, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. En fait, c'était Sirius.

Les enfants de bas à âge sonnent souvent à leur propre porte avant de rentrer chez eux. Peut-être ont-ils simplement envie de faire du bruit, de manifester leur présence. De faire crier leurs parents. De réveiller leurs frères et sœurs. Le fait était que Sirius aimait prévenir Remus avant d'entrer chez lui, et recevoir un vrai accueil.

Mais cette fois, le lycanthrope ne réagit pas. Sirius fronça les sourcils, s'inquiéta un peu également. D'un coup de baguette, il déverrouilla la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement.

« Remus ? s'écria-t-il. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et quelque chose s'agita dans son ventre. Il appela à nouveau le loup garou, avant d'inspecter le salon – rien.

La porte de la chambre à coucher était fermée, et il se mit à frissonner.

« Remus ? répéta-t-il. »

La poignée tourna.

Il fut arrêté sur le seuil par une vision d'horreur.

Snape et Remus, assis sur lit, sursautèrent tous deux et le dévisagèrent.

Sirius sentit son sang bouillonner, son cerveau se bloquer sur une seule pensée.

« SORS D'ICI ! cria-t-il au graisseux, écarlate.

- Padfoot, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

Le brun se précipita vers le Slytherin et lui agrippa par le bras, afin de le trainer hors de la chambre.

« Tu m'expliqueras tout quand Snivellus aura fini de salir mes draps ! DEHORS ! »

Snape se détacha de son étreinte d'une traction du bras, et le toisa dédaigneusement.

« J'ai compris, Black, làche-moi ! »

Sirius se retourna vers Remus, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Alors ? »

Moony pencha la tête sur le côté, un demi-sourire –tout de même anxieux- aux lèvres.

« Tu es vraiment jaloux.

-Oui, je suis vraiment jaloux ! Et en colère ! Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien trafiquer avec Snape dans notre lit ?

-Au dessus du lit, plus précisément. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

-Ah bon ? »

Remus avait le regard de quelqu'un qui venait enfin de trouver la clef d'un problème particulièrement ardu.

« Non. La vérité… C'est que Snape ne me faisait pas du tout des avances. Il avait juste besoin d'un confident.»

La porte claqua en se refermant sur le Slytherin.

« En fait… Il est amoureux de Harry.

-QUOI ! »


End file.
